


have yourself a merry little christmas

by georgiehensley



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, daddy!shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six o'clock is way too early to be up on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have yourself a merry little christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be for a holiday-themed writing challenge that I'd planned to do, but then I got really lazy so yeah, that fell through. But I still plan on posting some of the pre-written fics from it throughout the month, and actually, this wasn't what I meant to post first. But, E! just had an interview with the Voice coaches where they talked about kids (Gwen and hers, and Adam's future plans), so I thought it was a good time to publish this.
> 
> (Do I even need to say where the title's from?)
> 
> (Yes, I probably could've come up with a better title, but 1) I'm not good at coming up with titles, and 2) like Adam, I probably don't really know enough about this holiday to think of anything creative...)

“Daddy, wake up! Santa came!”

Adam sighs, glancing over towards the clock, which reads that it’s only six in the morning. He looks back up at his children – Hannah, who’s climbed onto the bed in hope of getting her dads up, and Jacob, who’s standing in the doorway, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Adam sighs a second time, glancing over towards Blake, and before he can even wonder if he’s still asleep, the sound of a loud snore filling his ears (and hurting his eardrums altogether) answers his unasked question for him. He glances back up at Hannah, rolling his eyes, and she giggles.

“Hey, hey babe,” Adam says, lightly tapping Blake on the shoulder, the older of the two grunting in reply. “The kids wanna open their gifts.”

“What time is it?” Blake asks, his southern accent seeming more prominent as his voice is heavy with sleep.

“Six.” Adam says. Blake sighs.

“S’too early.” He says.

“But Papa!” Hannah says, and Blake sighs again, glancing over his shoulder at her, who still sits in between her two dads on the bed, pouting and batting her eyelashes in hopes of getting what she wants.

“Fine.” Blake says.

“Yay!” Hannah says, already climbing off of the bed and heading downstairs, calling out as she goes, “I love you, Papa.” Blake sighs a third time, shaking his head as he sits up at the same time Adam does, smiling when they meet eyes.

“If I knew she would be this energetic, I wouldn’t have suggested we even have kids.” Blake says. Adam shakes his head.

“You don’t really mean that, do you?” He asks.

“Maybe,” Blake says. “Maybe not.” Adam chuckles lightly, before getting out of bed, picking Jacob, who still stood in the doorway, up and heading downstairs, Blake not that far behind. Before they even reach the living room, they hear Hannah squeal, already knowing that she opened one of her gifts.

“I got an Elsa doll!” Hannah says gleefully when Blake, Adam, and Jacob finally step into the living room. “Look how pretty!”

“That’s great, sweetie!” Adam says, smiling as he sits down on the couch, Jacob sat in his lap. “Santa must’ve gotten your letter in the mail and given you exactly what was on your list.” He glances towards Blake at that, who sits on the couch opposite his. The two share a knowing smile, which Hannah doesn’t even notice.

“Oh look, this one has _your_ name on it, Jake.” Blake says, reaching down and picking a small box up, before standing and handing it to Adam.

“Wanna open your present, Jacob?” Adam asks. Jacob smiles and nods. Blake helps Adam unwrap it (because it would be a challenge to do so one-handedly), and when it’s all done, Jacob’s smiling even more, saying, “Yay!”

“It’s exactly what you wanted, huh?” Adam says, smiling as Jacob takes the box in his hand, looking over the little figures that seem to stare back at him. “That Santa is a really smart man.” At that, Blake can’t help but chuckle lightly, but again, it goes completely unnoticed by their two awestruck kids.

 

Once all the gifts are opened, Adam finds himself yawning, the few hours of sleep he missed out on from staying up late to put the gifts under the tree and being woken up at six in the morning finally catching up to him.

“Hey,” Blake says, catching Adam’s attention as they stand there watching their kids already playing with their gifts. “Go back to bed. I can handle this.”

“Really, Mr. maybe-we-shouldn’t-have-had-kids Shelton?” Adam retaliates. Blake chuckles lightly.

“Maybe it was wrong of me to say that,” He says. “I was just tired and wanted more sleep, but you really deserve it more than I do. So, go back up. I’ll make the kids breakfast and stuff, and make some for _you_ when you finally get up.”

“Mm, your chocolate chip pancakes _are_ pretty good.” Adam says, a smile coming to his face. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Blake says. Adam then begins to head in the direction of the staircase, only to be pulled back to where he previously was by Blake.

“What’d you forget, Cowboy?” Adam asks as soon as he’s standing in the doorway to their kitchen, again.

“ _I_ didn’t forget anything,” Blake says. “But _you_ did.”

“What?” Adam asks, but he notices how Blake’s eyes flicker to something above their heads. Sighing, Adam follows his gaze, finding a piece of mistletoe taped to the doorway.

“You know that’s fake, right?” He says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And how would _you_ know that?” Blake asks, raising his eyebrows when Adam’s silent for a moment.

“Good point.” He says, before tugging on the front of Blake’s pajama top, pulling him forward and pressing a small kiss to his lips.

“Next year we’re celebrating _my_ holiday, Shelton.” He says simply, before leaving the room. Blake smiles as he watches him walk away, shaking his head.


End file.
